


"What do they like to talk about?"

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Old old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: Casey and Melissa avoid homework.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Original Female Character
Series: Archived works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	"What do they like to talk about?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt list I no longer have.
> 
> A/N at end

2000

"Hey Case?" Melissa asked as she tossed a pebble in the air and caught it.

"Hm?" Casey replied as she continued to work on her work, something she found increasingly difficult to do around the brunette on the ground. She rolled over the bed to look down at her friend.  


"What are you going to do after you graduate?" Melissa asked quietly. She had stopped tossing the pebble and was just watching Casey intently.  


Casey pondered this for a moment before answering. "New York," she finally said. "I'm going to be a prosecutor in New York," she continued on, not noticing Melissa's dejected look at her answer. "What about you?"  


The brunette gave Casey a lopsided grin. "You know I have to join JAG."  


"What about after that?" the redhead pressed.  


"I guess... NCIS. I want to be an analyst," Melissa eventually answered.  


"Then what are you doing here?"  


Melissa just shrugged. The truth was she didn't have a good reason. Her mother had always wanted her to be a lawyer but Melissa had never found it as something she wanted to do for her whole life. She had gone to law school to make her dead mother proud but her heart had never really been in it.  


"Come on, there's gotta be a reason," Casey persisted. She stared at her friend, knowing that would get her an answer eventually.  


Melissa sighed with a small grin, unable to ignore the redhead for long. "My mother wanted me to be a lawyer," she said quietly.  


They both fell into a comfortable silence, Casey returning to her work and Melissa just thinking. After a while, Melissa began playing with her pebble again.  


Casey managed to ignore the constant toss and catch motion until the pebble landed directly on her textbook. She turned to look down at the brunette with a huff of impatience just as Melissa sat up to retrieve her pebble. Their eyes met, their faces barely an inch apart. Their noses brushed and Casey started to lean in but Melissa pulled back. She looked startled, whether at her own reaction or Casey's, she didn't know. She jumped up, mumbling about a paper, and practically ran out of the room.  


Casey froze for barely a moment before chasing after the brunette. "Lissa! Lissa, wait!" she called. She caught up to her just as she stepped into the elevator.  


"I'm sorry, Casey," Melissa said. She looked down, avoiding the redhead's gaze.  


"For what?" Casey asked. "I'm the one that almost kissed you."  


"I..." the brunette just shook her head, still not meeting Casey's eyes.  


Casey gently touched Melissa's cheek, bringing the brunette's eyes up to meet her gaze. "Did you want me to?" Melissa slowly nodded her head, her cheeks reddening. "Okay."  


Casey leaned in again but stopped centimeters from the brunette's lips, letting her make the decision. Both closed their eyes as Melissa closed the minute distance between their lips.  


The kiss lasted a long moment. It was hesitant, this being their first kiss, but both women felt the rightness that came with it.  


When they finally pulled back, both were smiling, Melissa's a small, shy smile and Casey's a full fledged grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this universe what feels like a looong time ago when I was trying college and still very depressed. I've changed a lot of details in this verse since then, but I was a little proud of this when I wrote it, so now it will be archived.
> 
> Any reviews, questions, or comments are welcome but I am moderating them. I stopped writing for nearly four years after a particularly nasty review back on FF.


End file.
